Lágrimas de Haku, besos de Len
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Una historia de Haku y Len, dos amigos que se reencuentran. Cada uno vive su vida, pero el amor triunfará? NO SE ME OCURRIÓ OTRA COSA! BUAAA TTOTT


Somos demasiados para hacer menos

Yo: Este será un fic de Vocaloid para cnmemorar que ya regresamos a lo apretujado de antes XD

Len: ¿Pero me vas a poner con Teto, o Haku o Neru o Rin?

Yo: CON HAKU!

Len: ¡Pero si está depre! O_O

Yo: Yep! Pero la vas a alegrar

Haku: T.T

Yo: ¿y ahora?

Haku: Soy una p(disparo) (haku es tirada al suelo por el disparo)

Yo: ¿Ya llegamos a la represión contra las palabrotas? Quién disparó? (y que miran la ventana y miran a Kaito con una pistola de francotirador) Ah, ya veo. ¬¬U

Haku: (aturdida por el disparo) ay, no man (otro disparo) ayy! ayy! ¡Matenme bola de w (disparo)

Len: Jajajaja, son balas de goma!

Yo: Sorry, pero es que no tengo ganas de decir cosas locas ya que Miku y Rin me mandaron una represión contra leperadas, y eso que YO NO LAS DIGO!

Len: Pero dices...

Yo: ¡NO DIGO OBSCENIDADES Y TE CALLAS!

Len: ._. OK?

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece D:

* * *

¿Sabes lo que se siente ser infame sólo por no saber cantar? Sabes lo que se siente ser una basura que no tiene talento para la música? ¿Y sabes lo que se siente ser famoso por tener una gran voz? ¿Sabes lo que se siente ser lo mejor de la música al menos e tu localidad? Haku sabía lo que se sentía no ser feliz, y eso la destrozó. Len sabía lo que se siente cantar genial, y su vida fue de lo mejor. Lo que ambos no sabían de sí es que Haku tiene un gran corazón, sólo que ese corazón está destruido y machacado. El suicidio no era una opción para ella, ni cortarse las venas, sólo se refugiaba en el alcohol. Sólo quería cantar bien, pero no lo lograba, y menos sin nadie quien le diga de verdad que podía hacerlo. Len por su parte, gozaba de la fama, pero sin descuidar su corazón. Es un chico con un grandioso corazón, y ama a toda la gente. Ambos tampoco sabían que se encontrarían después de no verse...

En un salón de Teatro...

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me tratan así? ¿Me siento condenada a morir sola y triste? ¿QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO? Pues nacer! No sufriría si yo no hubiera nacido- Gritaba Haku Yowane ante una gran masa de gente – Y TAMPOCO USTEDES! ¡Soy una farsante! ¡Una perdedora! ¡Ni siquiera puedo cantar! Me largo!- Y se fue del escenario y dejó a toda la gente en desacuerdo hablando de opiniones de ella.

- Haku tiene potencial... - dijo Miku muy triste. Era la única amiga que Haku tenía

Haku se iba llorando a su casa, corriendo con la ropa rasgada, pues la habían maltratado los que le decían que no merecía ser una Idol, que ni siquiera sabía cantar.

En otro lado

-¿Por qué yo? No sabía por qué me tratan así ¿Pero me siento condenado a tener tanta fama? NO SÉ QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTE AMOR, más que aceptar esta oferta! No estuvieran aquí si yo no hubiera aceptado esto y yo tampoco. ¡Me siento genial! ¡Todo gracias a ustedes! ¡Me siento feliz de ser como soy! – Decía Len ante otra masa de gente – Gracias! – Y se fue muy feliz y la gente lo aclamaba.

- Eres el mejor, Hermanito! - gritó Rin Kagamine muy feliz, entes de ser aplastada por toneladas de niñas quienes perseguían a Len quien se iba corriendo por la calle huyendo de las fanáticas que lo querían comer a besos!

En ese entonces… Haku y Len se estrellan.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…? – Mira a Haku muy triste- Haku… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te fue?

- HORRIBLE! PÉSIMO! NI SIQUIERA PUEDO CANTAR!- Gritaba llorando la pobre de Haku- ¿CÓMO CREES QUE LA GENTE ME VA A QUERER CON ESTO? – Y dicho esto, gritaba de dolor y lloraba a mares.

- Haku…-decía Len muy triste y abrazó a Haku- No llores. Eres una persona genial. Sólo que cantar no es lo tuyo aún.

Grave error, estaba tan agitado que hasta sus palabras se agitaban.

- ¿QUÉ? –Gritó Haku y golpeó a Len safándose de su abrazo - ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡HE ESTADO PRACTICANDO DÍA Y NOCHE DURANTE 9 AÑOS CON TODO TIPO DE PROFESORES Y MAESTROS Y SIEMPRE PIERDO! ¡NO PUEDO CANTAR! ¡NO PUEDO! – Gritó tan fuerte Haku que la gente lo escuchó - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TÚ SEAS MUY TONTO PARA CREER QUE VOY A MEJORAR! ¡NUNCA VOY A MEJORAR! ¡NUNCA! – Y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente a tanto grito que la gente la vió y les dio pena

- Haku, no es cierto - dijo Len - Yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Sólo tienes que creerlo.

- Péro Len... - dijo Haku y Len le limpió las lárgimas

- Sabes qué? - dijo Len - Yo sí creo que eres la mujer más linda, hermosa y genial de todo el mundo. No sabes cuanto te extrañé...

- Len... - dijo Haku llorando - Pero...

- Si no quieres cantar más, lo entiendo, pero recuerda esto... - dijo Len y se dirige hacia uno de sus oídos y le susurra - Te amo...

Haku empezó a llorar de alegría aunque no daba voz (o sea se quedó callada), abrazó a Len y Len se la llevó a su casa. Ya el la habitación de Len, platicaban de sus experiencias y parecía que las heridas de Haku sanaban, algo lo cual notó Len y sonreía. Antes de que Haku se "vaya" (entre comillas por esto...) Len se tropezó con una banana y se cayó encima de Haku dejándose a ambos en una pose muy comprometedora. Haku empezó a Besar los labios de Len y éste se desabrochaba el zíper.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Haku - No es correcto a esta dead

- Lo sé, pero me gustaría - dijo Len

- Ya lo creo - dijo Rin aparecieno y asustando a Len y Haku

- ¡QUÉ GACHA ERES! - Len y Haku

- Jajajajaja!

- Bueno, creo que debería irme - dijo Haku yéndose

- Eres mala - len

- No, tú lo eres! - Rin

- No, tú! - Len

- No, tú! - Rin

- No, tú! - Len

- No, tú! - Rin

- No, tú! - Len

- No, tú! - Rin

- No, tú! - Len

- No, tú! - Rin

- Ustedes dos! - gritó Kaito apareciendo en la ventana

- AAAA! - Rin y Len - KAITO NOS INVADE!

- Eso, háganse los graciositos! - dijo Kaito con tono de enfado.

- Mejor me voy con Haku - dijo Len yéndose

Len se dirigía al posible paradero de Haku, una licorería. Haku venía ahí para curarse sus penas con unos tragos. Pero... Esta vez no estaba ahí

- qué raro - dijo Len - Por lo general Haku está ahí. Iré a hablar con el licorero - y Len se dirige hacia el licorero.

- Len? - dijo el licorero - No deberías estar aquí, es sólo para mayores de edad

- Sólo quiero saber si has visto a Haku - dijo Len angustiado

- Es que no la he visto - y Len se empezó a angustiar y se fue corriendo hacia el parque y encontró a Haku sentada y abrazando sus piernas

- ¿será que yo no merezco ser feliz? - dijo Haku

- No es cierto - dijo Len y Haku levantó su mirada viéndolo - Si mereces ser feliz, sólo que crees que no será así.

- Len... soy sólo una... - dijo Haku sollozando, pero Len le tapó la boca con un dedo de su mano.

- No llores - dijo Len - Sabes que siempre estaré para tí, cantes bien o no.

- Len... - dijo Haku - ¿qué pasará si...?

- No me iré de tí - dijo Len - es una promesa.

- No lo prometas - dijo Haku - Sólo no te vayas...

- De acuerdo... - dijo Len abrazando a Haku con toda la ternura posible

- Te amo, Len Kagamine... - dijo Haku correspondiendo el abrazo a Len.

- ¡QUÉ BONITOS! - Gritó una joven de apariencia similar a la de Len, excepto en su cabello azul, y de inmediato decenas de jóvenes estaban tomando con sus celulares un video de la nueva pareja.

- Len... - dijo Haku

- Si... - dijo Len

- Esto es vergonzoso - dijo Haku sonrojándose

- A mí no me importa - dijo Len - Los fans hasta dudan de que si Rin es mi hermana cuando de verdad ella ES mi hermana.

- Pues tienes gustos lindos - dijo Haku - Como por ejemplo, las bananas - Len se sonrojó por tal comentario.

- Pues creo que deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas - dijo Len y Se fueron perseguidos.

- Pues digamos que salió igualito a lo que no pareció - dijo Rin entre el público

- ¿De verdad eres hermana de Len? - dijo un chic

- ¿CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO DECIR QUE SÍ LO SOY? - Gritó Rin asustando al chico

- ¿de acuerdo ._.u? - dijo el chico.

FIN

* * *

TERNURA!

Len: TTUTT HERMOSO!

Yo: Dejen reviews y toda la cosa! PERO NO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE


End file.
